Previously, visualizing multidimensional data such as a compositional profile of a producing well, required each parameter to inherit its own dimension. While conventional data analysis software, e.g. spreadsheet or database software, can visualize a relatively small number of parameters, e.g. three or four parameters, sophisticated parametric visualization software had to be used to visualize a large number of parameters.